


Bug-breath

by lambiepuppet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, short but enjoy lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambiepuppet/pseuds/lambiepuppet
Summary: Jinx wants to tell Lux her feelings, but it doesnt go as planned





	Bug-breath

She walks towards the balcony. Lux was always punctual, always. Jinx was never known to be anxious or on time but, today she was both. Today she was going to tell Lux her feelings. About everything. About the star guardians, about her, about how her body felt like there was a tiny Jinx inside of it and she took shiro and went BOOM BOOM BOOM on her heart and it exploded into an epic and awesome heart shaped mushroom cloud when she was around.

She opened the doors to the balcony, and there she was, in all her pink glory. Jinx walked right up to her and turned her around. “HEY SPARKLES! I REALLY HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW I F-” poof. Just like that Lux wasn't Lux anymore. She was smaller, thinner, with orange, pink and green hair, and a fat lizard tail. “Neeko is sorry!” she blurted out backing away from Jinx. “Jinx! Oh no Neeko did not mean too! Please dont tell Lux!” 

Jinx checked her phone, 4:30 pm, with one text from Lux. “Hey rockets! ;p sorry i can't make it to the balcony! Janna needs me for important star guardian stuff!! You can tell me later, ok??” She would never get to tell lux about her feelings now. She turns to Neeko and sighs “Its alright bug-breath. I guess I’ll never get to tell Lux now. She turns and slides down the balcony bars. “Oh idea! Tell Neeko about feelings, yes? Yes!” 

Jinx takes a deep breath, never did she think she’d be talking to Neeko of all people about her feelings for Lux. “I just think she's really cool! Despite everything I really REALLY like her! She's always been there for me, i don't know what id do without her.” she frowns heavily. “I think im like, in love with her. Is that weird? I feel like its weird.” 

Neeko laughs “Not weird, no! Very… heartwarming, yes!” Neeko sets her hand on Jinx’s head and tussles her hair. “Jinx very good friend! Lux love too, Neeko knows!” Jinx swats away Neekos hands but turns and smiles at her. “You think so, Neeko?”   
“Neeko knows so! Neeko thinks Lux very special girl, yes!”

With that Jinx grabs her phone from her pocket and texts Lux  
SMS: JINX  
Hey sparkles! Let's go out for lunch ok? I wanna buy you some good ass food!

SMS: LUX  
Haha! Ok! I'm so ready when you are!

Jinx closes her phone. “Dont you be at that diner Neeko! I really will kill you next time!” Neeko laughs as Jinx stands up and gives her a hug. “Thank you, Neeko.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is supremely short mostly cause im just getting back into writing but HDBJNSK u know


End file.
